HTF TRUTH OR DARE!
by Kitty Hornet
Summary: i got bored..this is what goes on when i get bored...be afraid be very afraid...jk but seriously R&R and ill give you a cookie ;)
1. character oc decription PLEASE READ!

hiya i like happy tree friends and i decided to make a fanfic about it...maybe lots of fanfics...i dont know stay tuned and this is a truth or dare fic so so dares and truths are very much needed. im not sure if i will be accepting oc's because my friends had a BUNCH for me to puts in here...i might only use half of who i list and maybe others will be in another fic...i don't know! anyway if u want a cookie and u dont want flippy to find you then R & R!

so here is a list of some characters you can send in truths and dares for (regular characters):

cuddles

giggles

toothy

lammy

mr. pickles

cro-marmont

flippy

fliqpy/evil (i might use both names so watch out)

sniffles

mime

flaky

disco bear

splendid

splendont

petunia

handy

nutty

the mole

russel

pop

cub

lumpy

lifty

shifty

if i missed some characters which i'm sure did then just add them too mkay?

here are a list of the oc's that i will most likely be using and their description:

spooky- animal: cat/ gender:girl/ status: army veteran/ details: wears an army outfit...sometimes, lime green with torn ear/ evil side: sqooky

sqooky-very identical to spooky but with different eyes and sharp teeth

sweetie: animal: bunny/ gender: girl/ status: ummmmm...?/ color: blue and white (winter), orange and brown (fall), yellow and red (summer & spring). BF: sparky

sparky: animal: cat/gender: boy/ stastus: army veteran/ evil side: sparks/ GF: sweetie

sparks:evil side to sparky

crystal: animal: cat/ gender: girl/ stasuts: army veteran but no army clothes/ BF: dis/ evil side: krystal/ color: blue and light blue

dis: animal: hedgehog/ gender: boy/ status: army veteran from furture/ color: dark blue and light blue/ GF: crystal

patch: animal: dog (boston terrier like mine and my friend's XD)/ gender: boy/ crush: sweetie

(sweetie's ex BF is cuddles)

ME! (LUNA!): animal: wolf/ gender: girl/ status: army veteran and wears dog tags and camo bow and outfit/ evil side: eclipse...(or L i mioght just say L DX i suck at making names)

grumpy: gender: boy/ animal: bulldog/ color: brown and has spike collar/GF: snippy

snippy: gender: girl/ color:black/ animal: cat

ok there are more but THATS TAKIN IT OVERBAORD!

this is a fic not a novel...R & R mkay? well ill updat as soon as i can but u know, school *shivers* see ya!


	2. RANDOM CHAPTER WEEEEEEEEE!

_A/N okie guys this is chapter 1 officially (screw spelling) YAY...i know its not a BIG accomplisment (?) but it is for me! SO TOO BAD_! _anyway R & R, send in truths and dares, and heres a cookie *gives you a cookie* :3 enjoy! heres some abrreviations too: disco bear: DB, Cro -marmont: CM/C-M, buddhist monkey: BM... p.s i AM LUNA! _

**Warning: the following content is very lame...viewer descretion is advised! *troll face***

Luna: *drinking a root beer* No...

DB: C'mon pleeeaasse?

Luna: NO WAY!

DB: Just one date?

*pulls out a gun* I SAID NO!

Splendont: YEAH SHE'S MINE SO STEP OFF!

Luna: YEAH- wait what?

Splendont: what?

Luna: nevermind...JUST LEAVE DB!

DB: *runs away slow because he is fat and looks like he is jello satan*

Luna: i though so- *sees you all* oh hi there! i will be your hostess today!

everyone except DB and splendont (they escaped): *is gagged and tied up*

Giggles: MRPH!

Luna: what? OH YEAH! i forgot! *unties them*

Cuddles: OK who are you and why the junk did you kidnap us?!

Luna: Oh that's easy! I was bored and this is what goes on in my brain when i am bored! be afraid...be VERY afraid! MWUAHAHAHA!

flippy: Yeah...and WHO are you exactly?

Luna: Oh me? I'm just Luna...YOUR MASTER! *evil laugh*

everyone: shiz...

Luna: *hears something and wolf ears twitch* -_- man he's back!

DB: *runs in and out of breath* Luna...*pant* i just *pant*...want one da-

Evil and Luna: *shoots him at the same time* NO!

DB: *is dead and stuff* X_X

Luna: Meh he'll be back...sadly

Petunia: Why are we even here?

Luna: well...I woke up this morning and decided: 'im bored...i'll go kidnap some tree friends and force them to play truth or dare' and that's just what i'm doing! doesn't that sound FUN?!

Evil: No...

Luna: yes it does now GET OVER IT!

Evil: you cant tell me what to do!

Luna: I am your MASTER of COURSE I CAN! *pulls a gun* now what did you say Evil?

Evil: uh i-i j-just said i'm just soooo happy to play...?

Luna: THAT"S THE SPIRIT!

Lammy: can Mr. Pickles play?

Mr. Pickles:...

Luna: he's just a pickle though!

Lammy: *demon voice* let him play or DIE!

Luna: Wow issues~ *uses magical author powers to make Mr. Pickles come to life*

Lammy & Mr. Pickles: :D

Mr. Pickles: *get cut in half by Evil*

Evil: :D

Lammy: *looks at Mr. Pickles Dead...body (?)* O_o...DIE! *tackles Evil with a knife*

Evil: *cuts her head off* idiot...

Luna: *is staring at Evil smiling*

Evil: What are you looking at?!

Luna: *cut out of trance* you- i-i mean you have something on your face!

Evil: *scoots away from Luna* ._.

Flippy: Luna...why are you so weird?

Luna: -_- i spend my days with a bunch of cute, furry, murderous, animals that talk...and your asking ME who's weird?

Flippy: touche...

Petunia: *gesters to everyone else* WE"RE HERE TOO YA KNOW!

Luna: *annoyed* are you...are you really?

Petunia: y-yeah...?

Luna: are you sure?

Petunia: yes?

Luna: really really sure?

Petunia: U-uh i-i think so...? *sweat drop*

Luna: are you?

Petunia: I DONT KNOW...IT'S ALL TOO CONFUSING! *cries*

Handy: Petunia...just calm down

Petunia: o-ok...

Luna: NOPE! *shoots her with a dirt ball gun*

Petunia: d-dirt...DIRT DIRT DIRTDIRTDIRTDIRT! ADWHKJSDJKKIHJJENINSJKJDIKJ- *explodes* X_X

Giggles: NO PETUNIA!

Handy: well...at least i have Cuddles...*winks at him*

Cuddles: wait what?

Giggles: HE'S MINE! *kills handy* *demon voice* MINE!

Handy: X_X

everyone:...

Luna: ...

Toothy: this got boring...

Luna: *eating a sandwich* that's **your** problem

Toothy: shut up

Luna: NO!

Toothy: JUST SHUT UP!

Chuck Norris: GOT A PROBLEM!?

Toothy: N-no...

Chuck Norris: good..now *takes luna's sandwich* i'll be going then-

Luna: *kills him*

Evil: O_O

Chuck Norris: X_X

Lifty: heh

Shifty: heh

Lifty: heh

Shifty: heh

Lifty: heh

Shifty: heh

Lifty: heh

Shifty: heh

Lifty: heh

Shifty: heh

Lifty: heh

Shifty: heh

Luna: *smosh voice* SHUT UP!

Sweetie: *runs in and randomly shoves Shifty out a 20 story window**sees everyone* oh hi guys!

Crystal: *does the same to Lifty**sees you all* what's up?

Luna: Oh hey guys wanna play truth or dare with us?

Crystal and Sweetie: YEAH!

Luna: Well *looks at you guys* when the readers here decide to send in truths or dares we will begin with the game...until then this is just a filler chapter i guess- *looks over*

cub, lumpy, and Flippy: *dancing, watching, and singing bubble guppies* BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE GUPPY GUPPY GUPPIES!~

Luna: *eye twitch*

Evil: *shoot them and the tv except cub*

Luna: *picks up cub*

Pop: PLEASE BE CAREFUL!

Luna: like you ever are careful...?

Pop: well...

Luna: excatly! now shut up

Cub: YEAH NOW SHUT UP!

everyone: :O

Luna: i LOVE this kid!

Cub: *jumps down and walks over to Pop*

Pop: CUB YOUR FIRST STE-

Cub: *kicks his balls*

Pop: WTH CUB!

Cub: shut up!

Pop: *dies from crying*

Luna: im bored now *uses awesome suthor powers and brings everyone back to life*

Pop: *respawns and lands on Luna*

Luna: *pushes Pop off*

Evil: did you just fall

Luna: no i attacked the floor...

Pop: backwards?

Luna: I'M FREAKING TALENTED!

...

Luna: ok this is a long night...longer than expected...soooo i think i'll end it here...R &R!

Splendid: WAS I EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER?!

Luna: ...O_O UHHH PLEASE REVIEW!

...

_A/N hey guys. *tearing up* i know i suck at writing...i should just give up...on writing and life...PHYCH! HAHA i woun't give up that easy!_

_Splendid: i wasn't even in this chapter_

_Luna: yes you were...at the end..._

_Splendid: I HAD ONE LINE, ONE LINE_

_Luna: good for you_

_Evil: Luna do you like me or something?_

_Luna: O_O uhhh...no?_

_Evil: I KNEW YOU DID!_

_Luna: well this will be announced next chapter...maybe...MKAY BYE! R &R ! :D_


	3. SPLENDID GETS 2 LINES YAY! :3

_A/N ._. I only got one review with truths and dares and that's all that will be in this chapter...OH WELL! :D Im just happy I got A review! anyway if you guys send in more dares and truths i will make MORE! oh and i forgot this on the first chapter:_

**disclaimer: If I owned Happy tree friends it would suck. And it dont suck so all crdit goes to mondo media (mondo mini shows) :3**

...

Luna: WELCOME BACK TO HTF TRUTH OR DARE! :3

Truffles: do you have to yell?

Luna: YES I DO!

Flippy: well stop it's giving me a headache.

Luna: NO WAY I'M GONNA STOP NOT FOR YOU NOT FOR ANYON-

Evil: Luna stop with the yelling your giving me a HEADACHE!

Luna: ok Evil...

Flippy: HOW IS THAT FAIR?!

Luna: look who's yelling now...

Petunia: why did you shoot me with a dirt ball gun last chapter...?

Luna: because things got boring.

Crystal: Your right Luna, things DID get boring. *eating a pickle*

Lammy: yeah you're righ- OH MY GAWD!

Crystal: What?*crunch*

Lammy: MR PICKLES!

Mr pickles: *is in crystal's stomache and kills her*

Crystal: X_X

Luna: NO MY BESTIE! *makes everyone come back to life*

Chuck Norris: YES I'M ALIVE BIT-

Luna: *kills him and shoves him out the 20 story window*

everyone: THANK YOU!

Luna: ok i'm bored now...someone get the letter!

Everyone: uh no thanks!

Luna: SOMEONE GET THE LETTER!

Evil: i will..but if there are ANY fangirls out there...I SWEAR you will not come back to life when i kill you!

Luna: point taken...NOW SHOO!

Evil: gosh..*goes to get letter*

...

Evil: *comes back an hour l8r and clothes are ripped up* O_o So. many. FANGIRLS! *drops letters and dies*

Luna: well let's see here...

**JosiePink64 ****2/22/13 . chapter 1**

**Lifty and Shify - You're both cute. Do you believe in ghosts?**  
**Cuddles and Giggles - Don't just stand there! Kiss!**  
**Flaky - How much dandruff shampoo will you use to get rid of your dandruff problem?**  
**Nutty: What's it like to be in a world of ice cream?**  
**Petunia: How clean are you?**  
**Lifty - You are my favorite htf character. (turns Lifty into a ghost) Bing! Now you're a ghost! Speaking of which, what is it like being a ghost? I think you look cute as a ghost. I'll give you a ton of cash to scare everyone except Shifty.**  
**Fliqpy: Don't hurt Ghost Lifty (Lifty as a ghost)! :(**

**I am so awesome! :)**

Luna: yes. yes you are awesome for being my FIRST REVIEW! :3 ok...LIFTY SHIFTY!

L & S: what do you want?

Luna: do you belive in ghosts?

Lifty: no way. ghosts are stupid!

Shifty: I belive in ghosts...

Lifty: my point exactly.

Luna: I believe in ghosts...

Lifty: well of coyurse you do!

everyone: I believe in ghosts!

Lifty: well too bad!

Luna: ok...moving on...ok CUDDLES GIGGLES!

Cuddles & Giggles: WHAT!?

Luna: You 2 have to kis-

Cuddles & giggles: *already making out in a corner and giggles drags him to the closet*

Luna: ._. alright then...FLAKY!

Flaky: y-yes?

Luna: how mush shampoo would you use to get rid of your dandruff problem?

Flaky: well...I w-wouldn't use any if I didn't n-need to stay clean. But on my d-daily showers I use a n-normal amount. I don't use a lot b-because my dandruff doesn't bother me...it's what m-makes me who i a-am.

Flippy: *crying* that...was beautiful flaky!

Flaky: *blushes* thank you f-flippy...

One Direction: ~THAT's WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!~

Evil: *kills 1D*

all htf girls: :O...GRRRRR *attacks Evil and kills him*

Evil: X_X

Luna: ok moving on...NUTTY!

Nutty: whatwhatwhatdoyouneedLuna?! *hyped up*

Luna: what is it like being in a world of ice cream?

Nutty: welli'veneverbeentoonebefore butithinkitwould bereallycool yaknow!?

Luna: well why not find out? :3 *uses author powers and zaps him to ice cream landia**has live video feed of him in ice cream landia*

Nutty on screen: OOOOOOO! *starts a rapid spinning tornado and all the ice cream people run for their lives*

Ice cream people: NOOOO RUN FOR YOUR SWEET DELICIOUS LIVES! :O

Luna: that's enough for now don't ya think?

everyone: YES! o_o

Luna: *zaps him back*

Nutty: aHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH!-

Luna: *shoots him dead* it got boring...ok next we have...*looks at letteR* PETUNIA!

Petunia: *wakes up from sleeping* SIR YES SIR! oh hi Luna...

Luna: JosiePink64 wants to know: how clean are you?

Petunia: *steals sniffles's microscope and takes a tuff of fur off of herself*

Luna: was that neccisary?

Petunia: yes...now if you look closely...*about 5 hours of rambling later and everyone is asleep*

everyone: V_V zzzzz...

Petunia: and that is how clean i really am!

*everyone wakes up*

Luna: wha- oh ok *yawn* next. ok ummm LIFTY!

Lifty: WHAT DO YOU WANT SHE-DEVIL!

Luna: *gives author powers to josie and she turns lifty into a ghost and she leaves*

Lifty: AHHHH NONONONONNONONONO! AHHH *5 months later*

Luna: so Lifty what is it like being a ghost?

Lifty: IT SUCKS LIKE HELL!

Luna: well your suffering will not end here...*brings Evil back to life*

Evil: wth- oh look...:D ghost Lifty *pulls out a ghost killer vacum...thingy*

Lifty: WAIT WHAT?!

Evil: *evil laugh*

Luna: hold up Evil...you can't kill him :3

Evil: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Luna: suck it up Evil...anyway Lifty go scare evryone except shifty and you get tons of cash! :3

Lifty: OK! *scares everyone except Luna and shifty**he comes to scare Luna.*

Luna: *kills him with the ghost vacum thing before he scares me* O_O whoops

Lifty: *respawns in normal form* dang

it does this mean i get no cash? D:

Luna: just because me and josie think you are awesome...you can have tons of cash :3 *gives it to him*

LIfty: :D

Shifty: what about me?

Luna: NOPE!

Splendid: YOU SAID I COULD BE IN THIS CHAPTER AND HERE I AM!

everyone: dude...a lot of people aren't in the chapters yet.

Splendid: at least I have more than 1 line :)

Luna: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! :D

Everyone: BYE! R & R :D

...

_so i know one letter BUT OH WELL XD i was gonna wait for more but i got borred waiting so i just made a short chapter :3_


End file.
